


A Helping Hand

by GemmaRose



Series: One Piece Magic AU [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Consecutive Orgasms, Lust Potion/Spell, Minor Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Multiple Penetration, Other, Tentacle Sex, Vivi's affinity is protective magic she wouldn't be much help here, but that'd be a very different story, i mean she would be of some help, if i ever get the hang of lesbian smut, like it's mentioned but Vivi isn't there, not Nami/Robin, one i may write someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nami is slammed with a lust spell and her girlfriend is half a world away, Robin is the only one of her nakama she trusts to help. Robin, however, has a slightly different idea of how to solve the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

Nami bit her lower lip harder, almost hard enough to draw blood, and curled up smaller in the bathtub with a whimper. This was so embarrassing she could die. The crew which had interrupted their latest meeting with the Heart Pirates had been made up of charisma affinities with a good knowledge of incredibly illegal spells, and as it just so happened, most illegal charisma spells were in the love spell family, including lust and infatuation spells. Thankfully Luffy was immune, because that could've gotten incredibly awkward incredibly quickly, but the rest of them who'd been hit weren't so lucky.

Usopp and Chopper had been hit with an infatuation spell that Brook was still working on breaking so their doctor could do his damn job and get Robin back on her feet so _she_ could figure out how to counter this. Zoro and Sanji had been in the thick of it and gotten hit with multiple spells and charms, one of which had actually dropped Sanji near the end of the fight. Franky had built various shield charms into his cyborg body, so he was just fine, but Nami had told him to keep an eye on Robin before coming up here since a lovesick and loopy summoner posed significantly more of a threat than a horny weather mage. She wasn't sure what state any of the Heart Pirates were in, only that their captain was currently laid up in the men's bunks on the Sunny and probably being subjected to a Luffy blanket. The rubberman had been pre-emptively banned from trying to help with the disenchanting process, and with most of his nakama unresponsive or otherwise occupied her captain was probably spending time with his creepy boyfriend.

Nami stifled another whimper in the palm of her hand, and her back arched involuntarily as what felt like every muscle in her body tensed. She could see why this particular spell had been outlawed, really. The need couldn't be sated by her fingers, and it wasn't fading away. Her skin felt like it was on fire, no, hotter than if she was on fire, she felt like she was being baked alive. Another whine escaped her throat, and the image of Vivi flickered through her mind. Gods, what she wouldn't give to have her girlfriend here right now.

"Nami."

She jumped slightly, some water splashing over the side of the tub with her sudden motion, and turned to see Robin looking deadly serious. She was back to her usual self, then. "Robin!" Nami beamed, and tried to get to her feet. Her legs gave out not even halfway up though, and she sat back down in the water with a loud splash.

"The spell on you cannot be reversed by magic alone." their resident archaeologist and summoner said solemnly. Nami's heart dropped to somewhere around her feet.

"What?!" she squeaked.

"There are conditions which must be fulfilled first." a knowing smile flickered across her face for a second. "Torao is on his way to being disenchantable as we speak, as are Zoro and Sanji, though I suspect those two will need a thorough physical and magical exam afterwards."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Robin meant, and Nami ducked her head as her skin flashed somehow even hotter. Gods, she _really_ wished Vivi were here. "I guess this is going to be awkward for you."

"Quite the opposite, actually." Robin lifted a book, and Nami recognised the thick tome instantly. That was the book with theoretical instructions on how to summon beings not of this world, things which had never and largely should never exist on this plane of reality. Franky had forbade any new summonings from that book on the Sunny after one such creature exploded on contact with sunlight and took out a good chunk of the library's wall.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Nami asked rhetorically, her tone coming out surprisingly dry.

"Considering your situation, I think you will." Robin answered smoothly, walking across the room to sit on the edge of the bath and show Nami a two-page spread. "I first summoned this when I was about your age, and at the time I could only hold it in our world for half an hour, but it was enough to dispel a curse not dissimilar to what you're now under."

"Fine." Nami sighed, settling back into the tub so she was leaning both shoulder blades against the edge. "Can't be more awkward than asking you to help in person."

"Excellent." Robin smiled, and closed her eyes before adopting the posture all summoners used when displaying their magic, one arm held out away from her body and the other tucked tight to her chest. The light which gathered around her outstretched hand was an even darker purple than usual, almost black somehow, and she said something which didn't sound like words so much as meaningless syllables. The light around her hand flew forward, hovered over the bath for a second, and Nami gasped when a solid mass of tentacles appeared at her feet. Water spilled over the edge as it was suddenly displaced, and Nami completely forgot her discomfort as she watched Robin wrap a tentacle around her forearm. There was a glow of vibrant purple, the normal colour of her roommate's magic, and the tentacle creature _purred_ as the light washed over and through it.

"What was that?" Nami asked as Robin started towards the door.

"Instructions." she grinned, sending shivers down Nami's spine. "The word to banish it is the thing that grows in your orchard." the door shut, and just like that Nami was alone with a ball of tentacles from gods only knew where.

It shifted, reaching a tentacle for her, and she actually moaned when it brushed her leg. It was comfortably cool against her feverish skin, and as it felt its way up her thigh more narrow tentacles reached out blindly for her. One landed on her cheek, another touched her tattoo, and when she reached up to pull them away the ever-so-slightly slimy appendages twined around her wrists instead. The tentacle on her thigh reached her crotch, and Nami gasped at it probed inside of her. Then it started pressing in, and Nami's world went white. The tentacle seemed to take this as encouragement, because it writhed further in and before her first orgasm was even over she peaked into another one.

The tentacle pressed against her cervix, and upon realising it had found the limit pulled back to begin thrusting. Another tentacle traced up her leg, and Nami climaxed with a shout when it discovered her clit. And then it didn't stop, and the world became so hazy with boneless bliss she didn't even notice when tentacles wrapped around her calves and she was stretched out on the surface of the bath water, another damp limb resting behind her head so it didn't dip below the water. She only became aware of the shift in position when a new tentacle traced between her ass cheeks, and the ones wrapped around her legs manipulated her into a more favourable angle.

Nami had never done anything like this before, never thought about it or in any way desired it, but right now with an illegal spell humming under her skin it was all she wanted. The tentacle in her ass didn't widen as quickly, and when it did finally stop Nami felt so full she could burst. A tip traced around her ass, and then it trailed towards her front and traced around her vagina as well. She was only barely aware of the feather light contact, still lost in a fog of bliss, but when it pressed in next to the first tentacle Nami screamed.

She was so full, so blindingly full she couldn't think of anything else, and as the new tentacle coiled around the first one she came so hard she blacked out. When she came to, still pleasantly drowsy and too blissed out to move, the tentacles had started fucking her in earnest. The one in her ass was rocking her whole body with short, rough movements, and the two in her cunt were shifting around even as they slammed repeatedly into her cervix. A third tentacle pressed up between her legs, and the thought that this would surely tear her flashed through her mind before it was in and she couldn't keep a thought in her head to save her life.

Nami had completely lost track of time when the haze began to fade from her mind, but the bath water had gone cold and her throat felt hoarse. It took a few tries, since her mouth was dry and the tentacles were still pounding away, but eventually Nami got out the word "Mikan."

There was a flash of pure black light, and then she was splashing down in a cold tub of dirty water and feeling incredibly empty. She sat up spluttering, wiping her face clean, and promptly slumped against the edge of the tub, as boneless and weak as a devil fruit user. She still had enough energy to move, thankfully, so she kicked the drain open and let the tub empty before pulling the plug back in place and turning the faucet back on. The spell had broken, but now she needed to clean off before she could go downstairs and get properly disenchanted. She'd have to thank Robin for the helpful summon, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an excuse to write tentacle porn and then I accidentally made an entire system of magic to justify it.


End file.
